


Goodbye, Cass

by Cumberlocked145



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Sezon, Umiera, Zrobić, ale, castiel - Freeform, coz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberlocked145/pseuds/Cumberlocked145
Summary: Czyli co się działo, kiedy Sam pobiegł do Jacka, a Dean został przy Cassie.





	Goodbye, Cass

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy raz wrzucam coś publicznie, więc temat nie zachwyca oryginalnością. Dodaję tak sobie, żeby było.

Leżał tam, gdzie upadł. Dean przyklęknął obok niego. Błękitne oczy patrzyły tępo w niebo. Zamknął mu powieki. Ciepła jeszcze skóra sprawiała wrażenie, jakby anioł tylko spał.  
Nie tym razem, pomyślał Dean. Tym razem już nie wróci. Wcześniej nie doceniał jego obecności. A teraz było za późno.  
Dean wyobrażał sobie, że ich śmierć będzie wielka. Majestatyczna. Czemu więc dzisiaj przyszła jak złodziej w nocy? Bała się spojrzeć mu w oczy?  
Nie wiedział. Pierwszy raz czuł pustkę. I w głowie, i w sercu.  
Pochylił się i lekko dotknął jego ust swoimi. Najsłodszy, a zarazem najbardziej gorzki pocałunek w jego życiu.  
\- Żegnaj, Cass


End file.
